Devil's Twilight
by phix27
Summary: This is a cross between the Dark-Hunter series and the Twilight series. Nick and Bella are twins. Renee leaves with them when they are about a year old. They go to New Orleans where they live for 16 years until Bella goes to live with Charlie. Chap. 5 up!
1. The Beginning

Devil's Twilight

By: phix27

Summary: This is a cross between the Dark-Hunter series and the Twilight series. Nick and Bella are twins. Renee leaves with them when they are about a year old. They go to New Orleans where they live for 16 years until Bella goes to live with Charlie. Bella and Nick are separated for the first time, but they can communicate through their minds. Bella meets Edward and falls in love. Then, Nick learns of a plot to kill Bella. Can he get to her in time?

A/N: I hope this revised version is better for everyone! Thank you to all that reviewed!

_***Flashback***_

"Aren't they beautiful Charlie?" Renee Swan whispered to her husband, holding a precious baby boy swaddled in cloth.

"Gorgeous," Charlie whispered back, cuddling his new baby girl in his arms.

They were no more then babies themselves, yet now they were parents. Two little people relied on them for everything. It was a heavy burden, but the new parents weren't thinking of that right then.

It was 6:27 in the morning when the miracle had happened. Two beautiful babies were born on September 13, 1987. A boy and a girl. Twins.

The boy they named Nicholas Ambrosius and the girl was Isabella Marie. To anybody who saw them that day, they were normal newborn babies. But in just a matter of years, they would change the world.

_***Flashback***_

*** One Year Later ***

"Charlie, no!" Renee yells, gathering clothes into her arms and stuffing them in her suitcase. She is only 18 years old. "Just let me go! I can't stand Forks, I can't stand the rain! I need sunshine! Don't try to stop me."

She rushes past him and their eyes locks for a moment. His are hurt and confused, hers are wild and crazed. Charlie silently pleads with her not to go. It would destroy him if she did. He can feel his heart breaking already.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Renee whispers, putting a hand on his arm. "It was never going to work. I _hate_ Forks. I'm going to New Orleans. And I'm taking Bella and Nick with me. They need their mother."

Charlie nods, heart breaking. _They need their father too!, _he wanted to shout. But Charlie held his tongue. He loves Renee, but he also loves Forks. This was the place he grew up, he wasn't just going to leave everything behind. Charlie understood why she was leaving and he knew about the babies, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

He watches as Renee bustles around the house, gathering her and the babies' things and putting them in the car. The last thing she does is grab the babies.

"Wait," Charlie says, the first time he has spoken. Renee stops dead, a baby in each arm. He could see Nick's chocolate eyes looking at him over her shoulder. 'What's going on daddy?' they seem to say.

"Just let me say goodbye to the kids," Charlie says. Renee nods and walks over to him with the twins.

Nick is the oldest and the far more advanced of the two. His brown curls, the same as Charlie's are wet from a bath. His eyes droop, sleepy after a long day. His skin is the color of a latte, which is peculiar in a town with no sun.

Bella is the fair one. Her eyes are just a dark as Nick's, but have a hidden depth to them. An old soul. She has short brown curls that are piled on the top of her head. She reaches a hand out to Charlie.

He takes her hand and kisses the top her her head. "Love you Bells."

Then he turns to Nick and kisses his head too. "Love you Nicky."

Nick smiles and blows him a kiss. "Wuv." Charlie smiles sadly and straightens up, still grasping Bella's hand. He nods to Renee and she backs away from him. Bella's hand slips out of his as he watches his whole world go.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Renee whispers as she slowly walks out the door. "Really I am."


	2. Bella Meets her Godfather

Devil's Twilight: Bella meets her Godfather

By: phix27

"Bella, Nick!" Renee called from the kitchen of Sanctuary bar, where she worked. "Don't bother anyone okay?"

"Okay Mama," Nick said.

Nick and Bella were four years old. They went to preschool half the day and stayed at Sanctuary for the rest. They knew their way around the bar completely and all the staff and regulars loved them. Nick still had his latte colored skin with his big brown eyes and beautiful curls. He was the more vocal of the two. Bella looked about the same as her twin, except she was fair in color.

Bella and Nick held hands as they maneuvered through the main room. They walked under tables and chairs, saying hi to everyone they knew. They reached the stage where the house band, The Howlers, were taking a break.

"Hey twerps," said lead singer Angel Pontis. He reached over to ruffle their hair.

"Hi," Nick said. Bella dropped his hand and walked over to the bass player, Colt. She lifted her arms and he picked her up. Aimee Peltier walked over and sat next to Colt. She reached over and picked up Nick, cuddling him to her. He giggled and gave a wet kiss to her cheek.

"Whatca doin' cuties?" Aimee asked the twins then.

Bella shrugged. Nick and Bella met eyes and shared a secret smile.

"Let's play hide-and-seek Bella!" Nick said and jumped off Aimee's lap. Bella nodded and Colt put her on the ground.

"I'll count and you hide, okay?" Nick said and, not waiting for an answer since he already knew it, turned and put his hands over his eyes.

Bella walked away to Nick's counting. She knew exactly where she was going to hide. Bella was going to hide with Eros. He was also called Cupid. But Eros didn't like to be called Cupid. Bella knew where to find him, whenever he came to Sanctuary he could be found in the Gambling room with his wife Psyche. Bella loved to look at Psyche. She was so pretty. Everyone here was.

Walking through legs and under tables, Bella made her way to the Gambling room. She was just getting out from under a table when she ran into a pair of legs she didn't recognize. Bella stared at them. They were the longest legs she'd ever seen. And she'd seen a lot of legs.

There was a chuckle from above and Bella looked up. Into the most beautiful face ever. Even more beautiful then Psyche. Bella gasped and her eyes widened.

He had green hair, neon in color. Bella had never seen hair like that before. He was wearing sunglasses that hid his eyes. She noted that his ears didn't stick out. Bella shook her head. Why would she think of that? His nose was perfectly straight and his mouth was curved into a smile.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she answered, dumbstruck.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, that smile still on his face, until Bella spoke.

"I'm sorry for running into you," she said.

He chuckled again. "That's quite alright. You have to be the most polite five year old I've ever seen."

"I'm four, actually," Bella said, holding up four fingers. "See? One, two, three, four!"

She smiled at him then, a beautiful, purely childlike smile. The beautiful man smiled back.

"I see that," he said. "What's your name?'

"Bella," she said, serious once more. Bella was the serious one of the twins.

"I'm Acheron," the beautiful guy said.

Bella screwed up her face in concentration. "A- asher- asheroooon?"

Acheron laughed. "Why don't you just call me Ash?" he said as he picked her up.

"Okay," Bella piped as she settled into his lap. "How old are you?"

Acheron laughed and so began the long friendship between a four year old girl and a really, really old Atlantian.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys made me realize how much is wrong with the first Chapter. I am presently working on both the third chapter and the first. I hope the new first chappie is better then what I have now. Love you all!


	3. Bella's Birthday

Bella's Birthday

By: phix27

Bella opened her eyes and groaned. Today was her birthday. The most dreaded day of her year. One year older. She'd never figured out why people celebrated birthdays. It was just one day closer to death. But maybe not for her...

She rolled over and reached out an hand for Edward. And then she remembered. He was planning her party.

"Bella," Charlie called, knocking at her door. "Get up. The Cullens are expecting us over in half an hour."

"Alright," she called and rolled out of bed.

Standing up, she gazed into her closet. Bella did this often, just stare into her closet. Most of the time it was because she was thinking, but now she was honestly contemplating what to wear. After about five minutes, she huffed. This was stupid. She should just pick something. But then Bella chewed on her bottom lip. It was her birthday though, and the Cullens were throwing her a party...

Deciding on a white ruffled skirt and the blue blouse that Edward loved, Bella got dressed quickly. She brushed her teeth and then walked downstairs. As she dreaded, there on the table was a pile of presents.

"Happy Birthday Bell," Charlie said, scratching his head. "Um, the badly wrapped one's are from me. The rest are from your mom."

"Okay," she said. "You want breakfast?"

"I made some pancakes," her dad said. "They didn't turn out so well though."

Bella went over to the stove and looked into the frying pan. There, at the bottom of the pan, were burned pieces of pancakes.

"I'll fix it," she said, scrapping off the pancakes into the disposal.

"No, no," Charlie insisted, taking away the pan. "Why don't you open your presents and then we'll go."

Bella sighed and moved toward the table. "Alright."

One by one, the presents were opened. The trash can was littered with wrapping paper. On the table before her were Bella's presents. A camera, a purse, a book, a watch, a shirt and pair of jeans. Bella blushed.

"Thanks Dad," she said awkwardly, standing up to give him a hug. "You shouldn't have though."

"It's your birthday Bells," her dad said, patting her back and shifting from foot to foot. They broke apart gently and then Charlie checked his watch. "We should get going-"

A knock sounded at the door. Bella smiled for the first time that day. Edward was here, she could just feel it.

"I'll get it," she called to Charlie, already on her way to the door. She pulled it open and said breathlessly, "Hi."

Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile. "Hi. Happy Birthday Bella."

Bella frowned and shuddered. "Please don't say that. I hate my birthday."

"Everyone's really excited for your party," he said with a pout. "Please try to enjoy it. It's not often we get to celebrate a real birthday."

She groaned. "Yeah, yeah. Don't remind me."

"Hi Edward," Charlie said chillingly, coming up behind Bella.

"Hello Chief Swan," Edward said elegantly. "I'm here to pick both of you up."

"We're ready," she said. Then, under her breath, she muttered, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Esme beamed as Bella stepped out of the car. She surrounded the other girl in a hug, her scent lingering in the air around them.

"Thanks Esme," Bella said, trying her best to be chipper.

"The party's all ready," the Cullen's mother said, ushering the younger girl inside the house. She left Edward to show Charlie in.

They entered the house and walked the short way to the dining room, where the party was being held. Jasper was sitting at the far end of the table, on Carlisle's right. Carlisle himself was sitting at the head. Rosalie sat on his other side with Emmett next to her. Alice was standing by the door.

"Happy Birthday Bella," Alice smiled, hugging her too. "You must be so excited! You just have to open my present first."

"Uh, sure," Bella said, grimacing at the pile of presents on the table.

A pair of arms encircled her waist. Bella leaned back into Edward's chest, taking strength from his solid form. Charlie moved past them.

"Hi Alice," her dad said.

"Hi Charlie," Alice smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come sit next to me."

"Alright," Charlie said, putty in her hands.

Alice moved to sit by Jasper with Charlie on her other side. Esme went to sit beside Emmett. Edward moved himself and Bella forward. He released her and sat beside Esme. Bella looked around, feeling embarrassed, and stumbled over herself to sit in the only available seat left- the one opposite Carlisle.

"So, do you want to open presents or eat cake first Bella?" Esme asked.

"Um, Cake, I guess," she said, hands twisting in her lap.

Esme hurried to stand and rushed into the kitchen. Of course, she did this effortlessly. She returned holding a huge cake with white icing, giant pink roses and millions of flaming candles. Bella's cheeks lit on fire just like those candles.

"Happy Birthday to you," everyone sang, even Rosalie- although she sang bitterly. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Bella, Happy Birthday to you!"

Bella blushed even hard and blew out her candles as fast as she could. Quickly- a little too quickly- Esme pulled the candles out and began serving up pieces of the chocolate cake.

"Now, for your presents," Esme said, handing the first one to Bella.

Bella ate as she opened her presents, thanking everyone for their gifts as she went along. A stereo from Emmet and Jasper, a dress from Alice, a book on Italy from Carlisle, a pair of plane tickets to Phoenix from Esme, a Gucci purse from Rosalie and a CD of songs from Edward. Finally, everything was opened.

"Thanks everyone," Bella said cheeks still stained red. That must have been awkward for Jasper. "I like it all."

"Who wants more cake?" Esme asked and cut another piece for Charlie. The table was clear but for the cake.

Then, in the blink of an eye, an envelope appeared at the center of the table. It was cream colored. There was no writing on it, or really anything at all, except for 'Bella', written in elegant script.

"What's this?" Esme asked, appearing puzzled. She handed the envelope to Bella.

Bella turned it over, looking to see if there was a return address or a name. Nothing was written. She lifted the flap and out fell nine plane tickets. Puzzled, she pulled out the note that went along with it. Bella read what was on it and gasped.

"What is it?" Charlie asked her.

"Ash sent me nine plane tickets for New Orleans," she said, raising her head to gaze up at him with wide eyes. "One for each of us."

A/N: Hey all! I'm so sorry this took so long! The next one will be sooner in coming. You guessed it- they're going to New Orleans. Also, if you review (and I hope you do), please tell me if you notice any tense changes. Sometimes I switch between past and present tense, so if you notice please tell me. Thanks for reading and for all my reviews! Also, I am currently trying to write a book. If anyone wants to read a sample, all you have to do is ask. ;)


	4. Explain Please Bella!

Explain Please Bella!

By: phix27

A/N: So, I know I said in the last chapter that they were going to New Orleans, but I figured, 'hey, an envelope just appeared on the table with nine plane tickets to New Orleans. We know nothing of who sent it but hey! Let's go!' Yeah, I didn't think the Cullens would think like that. So I had Bella explain things. Sorry this took so long, but I was away in Germany for a few weeks. So... yeah... no computer... Well, here it is!

"Bella... if you don't mind telling us..." Carlisle said as Bella danced around the table, tickets in hand, singing 'I'm going baaaaack, I'm going baaaaack! "Who is Ash and what's in New Orleans?"

Bella was too busy dancing so Charlie answered for her. "Ash is Bella's godfather and they met in New Orleans. Actually, Bella, Nick and Renee used to live there until Bella and her mom moved to Phoenix. And then- well, you know the rest," he finished off lamely.

"Who is Nick?" Edward asked as Bella plunked herself down onto his lap. He gazed down at her head, eyes wide in surprise.

"Nick is my twin brother," Bella said.

"You have a twin?" Edward exclaimed in surprise, if that were possible, considering how surprised he was that Bella sat on his lap.

"Yep!" Bella said, giving a light bounce on Edward's lap. She pretended not to hear his grunt.

"So, why didn't he move to Phoenix with you and your mom?" Alice asked.

"Well, Nick is super smart," Bella began.

"Genius smart," Charlie interjected with a proud look.

"So we set it up that he would stay with a family friend while getting his degree," Bella finished, giving another little bounce on Edward's lap to punctuate her point.

Edward grabbed her hips gently and held her down. "Please. Stop. Doing. That," he said through clenched teeth.

"Sure," Bella chirped,unusually happy.

"Why'd your godfather send you these tickets?" Emmett said the the Godfather voice. Rosalie slapped him on the chest for it and he scowled at her.

"I love New Orleans," Bella said wistfully. "The things that we did..."

Flashes of Mardi Gras' parades, late nights and the raised graves in the cemeteries flashed through her mind. And then came the more bizarre images. A blond man bursting into a shower of gold dust, a man turning into a bear and a little child levitating.

Bella grinned. Yeah, she couldn't wait to go back.


	5. Plane Ride and Nick

Plane Ride and Nick

By: phix27

Bella had a pounding headache. Why did flying have to be so hard? The guy at the baggage check had been a complete idiot and now someone was kicking the back of her chair.

"Emmett," she growled. "I swear, if you keep doing that, your not going to get to New Orleans. Ever."

With one final kick to the back of her chair, Emmet settled down. "You're no fun Bella," he pouted.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "So I've been told."

Edward, who was seated to her right, slid an arm around her shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her on the temple. "We'll be there soon Bella. Just relax."

She did as he said, leaning into his comforting arm. Then Charlie, who was sleeping on her left, fell over and his head rested on her shoulder. Bella grimaced and groaned.

"Two more hours," Bella whispered to herself. "Just two more hours and then I will be free."

Edward just chuckled.

She hit him on the shoulder, hurting her hand.

* * *

"The stupid customs people have no idea what they're doing," She muttered to herself as Bella finally got through customs 2 hours after arriving.

"I thought it was okay," Esme said, forever the optimist.

Bella shook her head and said, "Let's just get our bags. Is everyone here?"

Everyone nodded.

"Do we have Emmett?" Bella asked, just in case.

Emmett raised his hand and waved it around in the air. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" he yelled.

"YEAH, ME TOO!" she yelled back and then took off for baggage claim. The sooner she saw Nick, the better.

The arrived at the baggage wheels and Bella watched with amusement as Emmett's head spun in time with the wheels. She giggled and he shot her a glare.

"Shut up Bella."

They grabbed their bags and went out into the waiting area. Bella stood on her tip-toes, looking for her twin. It had been so long since they've seen each other. What if he looked different? Sure, they emailed a lot- almost every day- but that wasn't the same as face to face. Of course, she could always use the... nope, she wasn't going to do that.

"Um, Bella?" Alice asked. "Maybe if you told us what Nick looks like, we could help you look for him."

"Well," she said. "He looks like- that! He looks like that!"

And with that, Bella dropped her luggage and ran into the arms of a smiling, latte- colored, brown haired, brown eyed, at least 6 foot tall guy.

"Hey Boo!" he said. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Bella bubbled. Nick's arms felt so familiar, so nice, and suddenly the stresses of the day just melted away. She pulled away. "Let me introduce everyone. But say hi to Charlie first."

Nick and Bella separated, Nick going over to Charlie and giving him the man- hug thing all guys do. Bella went over to Edward who had a curiously frustrated look on his face.

"So," her brother said as he broke away. "Who is everyone?"

"This is Edward," she said, giving her boyfriend a squeeze. "This is Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie." As she said their names, Bella pointed to each person.

"Nice to meet you all," Nick said, giving Edward a weird look because he was now looking very confused and a little angry. "Let's get out of here and we'll go to where you'll be staying."

Everyone nodded and followed Nick. Bella pulled Edward so they were in the back of the group. Not that it made any difference, they were surrounded by vampires.

"What's the matter?" she hissed. "You look funny."

"Bella," Edward said. "I can't read Nick's mind."

"So?" Bella answered. "He's my twin. Why is that so weird?"

"Well, it made me wonder if," he hesitated.

"What?" she said in exasperation.

"It made me wonder if maybe I was gay."

In front of them, Emmett started to choke and Esme slapped him on the back. But Bella just stared at Edward.


End file.
